


Out of the Frying Pan: RWBY/Mass Effect Quest

by TorrentAB



Category: Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game), Mass Effect - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Gen, Quests, ck2 inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrentAB/pseuds/TorrentAB
Summary: The life of a civilization is not built on grand sweeping events, but the small everyday events of life doing what it does. Remnant reaches for the stars to escape the Grimm, unknowing that another monster eager for their extinction is in their future.I'm bringing my popular quest from Spacebattles to here because i need reviews, comments, and discussions to validate my existence!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So i have this quest on Spacebattles, and in the interest of maybe getting some reviews and discussion, I'm uploading all previous chapters and omakes to a few other sites, including this one! Seeing as these are previous chapters, you cannot vote on them until we get to the most recent one. Feel free to comment on these, i really love reading comments and will try to respond to every comment or question.

[Link to original is here](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/out-of-the-frying-pan-a-rwby-mass-effect-ck2-inspired-empire-builder.845749/)

  
So I’ve never written a quest before, but after reading Rise of Remnant, I knew I needed one set in Mass Effect. So here is my attempt to write one. This is a CK2 inspired empire building quest set in the Mass Effect galaxy with the planet of Remnant replacing Humanity  
  
  
  
 **Remnant's Situation:**  
  
Ten years ago, the discovery of space travel revolutionized the world, setting off a wave of improvements in science and technology. The governments of the world of Remnant came together to prepare for their future with funding for space faring technology and the creation of a space based government so that the technology, materials, and industry could be shared without favoring any one Kingdom. Now ten years later, the final checks have been done, and Remnants voyage into space will finally begin.  
  
[] Write-in Faction name  
  
 **The Starting Era:**  
  
So there are many places and times that are important in Mass Effect and can change how things progress. Where and when your empire begins is more important than almost anything else. That being said, here are your choices.  
  
 **[] Krogan Rebellion (790 CE)**  
The Krogan Rebellion is getting close to its end and has been going for ninety years at this point. There are still ten years before it ends. The Turians have been assisting in the war and the release of the Genophage eighty years ago has caused the Krogan’s numbers to dwindle. In to this time of chaos and war, the people of Remnant have made their first steps into space, and nothing will slow them down now.  
  
Pros:  
\- Earliest Start. More time to build up and most Council rules won’t be set in stone  
\- No one is searching for new planets at this time, so less chance of being discovered. This will only last until 100 years after the end of the war.  
  
Cons:  
\- Possibility of being drawn into the war. While the Krogan are on their last legs, they wouldn’t be opposed to leaving you a parting shot in form of an asteroid if you oppose them.  
\- May have ripples that derail canon enough that knowledge of canon is useless.  
\- Most technology is not that far ahead, leaving less of a reverse engineer bonus.  
  
 **[] The Morning War (1890 CE)**  
The Morning War. The beginning of the Quarian’s exile and the Geth’s isolation. This swift and brutal war lead to the laws outlawing mass creation of AI to become much stricter, outlawing AI entirely, even going so far as to gun down innocent AI on the citadel making appeals for the overturning of this edict. Now the people of Remnant step out on to the galactic scene during this harsh time of law and order.  
  
Pros:  
\- With the loss of the Quarians to the Council economy, now is an excellent time for some other civ to insert themselves into that gap.  
\- The Geth and the Quarians are in need of allies. This could be the perfect time to get an alternative to the Council that doesn’t leave you on your own  
  
Cons:  
\- Penny is not the only synthetic member of your race anymore, and both the Council and Quarians will be more wary of you once they know this  
\- With the fear caused by the Geth War, the Council is much less tolerant of anything that seems risky. If the Council learns of you and decides you are a threat to their peace, they may decide to make you a client race, whether you like it or not. Think Relay 314 incident, except with the Council supporting the Turians.  
  
 **[] Turn of the Century (2100 CE)**  
The Council has settled down, with nothing to affect their peace except the normal everyday problems of a galactic government. Remnant, on the other hand, has finally discovered space travel, and is taking to it with a hunger for exploration. They now enter the galactic stage during this time of peace and stagnation, and nothing will be the same again.  
  
Pros:  
\- Close to canon. Almost nothing can be derailed, leaving you with your canon knowledge should you choose to use it  
\- This time of peace means that diplomatic relations should be much easier, with a lower chance of an aggressive first contact and higher chance of Council intervention should it occur.  
  
Cons:  
\- People like the way things are, and will be more resistant to change.  
\- Most areas have been claimed close to the relays, so your colonization might end up stepping on someone’s toes  
\- Shortest time till the Reapers. Might be a bit of a challenge.  
  
  
  
 **The Starting Location:  
  
[] Perseus Veil**  
This area is the homeland of the Quarians and later the Geth. Filled with space dust and gas, it makes it hard to scan or explore this area.  
\- Hard for others to find planet without your maps  
\- Exploring is more difficult until you can solve this issue  
\- If you start during the Morning War, there is a chance of being discovered by the Quarians or Geth.  
\- Start with no relay in home system  
\- More gas giants  
  
 **[] Local Cluster**  
What would have been the home of humanity in another time, this area of space is unexplored and free of influence, though depending on what time it is, it may already be claimed by Batarians.  
\- Start with a relay in your home system  
\- No chance of accidental discovery before you leave your home system  
\- More rocky planets  
  
 **[] Outer Council Space**  
This area of space is rather large, and includes the Asari home world of Thessia. You lie in an unexplored area behind unopened relays. As such, you would probably fall under the Asari  
\- Start with a relay in a nearby system.  
\- Every relay you open has a chance of leading into Citadel space  
\- More garden worlds  
\- Higher chance of peaceful first contact  
  
  
 **Canon Changes:**  
  
-No Salem, Maidens, or Relics  
-Dust works in space and can be (choose one):  
—[] Grown through special methods  
—[] Found on planets in your cluster only  
  
Also, concerning Aura, only the people of Remnant are able to use it.  
  
  
 **How the Game works**  
You are the group in charge of Remnants space civilization. You will choose what technology to research, what colonies and mines to build, and everything else needed by a space faring government. Your job is to survive while keeping the people and governments of Remnant satisfied. Each turn you will choose an action in various categories to build up your Faction. At the end of the game, you will have to fight the Reapers with whatever you have been able to prepare. No plans are necessary for this post, though they will be after. In the next post you will choose Benefits and Detriments for yourself.  
  
 **Good luck and have fun!**


	2. Introduction pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't vote yet, not caught up to the newest chapter. Remember, if you want to vote right now, you can head to Spacebattles. But i will be caught up by today.

Alright, so we are starting during the Krogan Rebellion, in the Local Cluster, as the Concordiat. We also have the ability to grow Dust through special methods. Alright! Time to start the next vote!  
  
 **Benefits and Detriments**  
  
With Remnants start as one of the oldest spacefaring races, it has the chance to become something legendary, or something that fades away into history before it even begins. It is now up to you to prevent Remnant from just being a footnote in the history of some younger race. But like all races, fortune has favored you and hated you at times, sometimes simultaneously. Now that you are beginning your reach for the stars you can only hope that fortune favors you again, and if not, that she at least makes it interesting.  
  
Start with 1 (one) point  
  
 **[] Less aggressive Grimm**  
  
You don’t know why it happened. Maybe the shear wave of joy from the announcement of space travel caused it. Maybe it’s some kind of plan. Maybe it will never be known why, but for some reason Grimm have been attacking far less. Why wouldn’t you take advantage of this?  
(Cost 1 point) (you get one reroll if roll would cause a Grimm wave)  
  
 **[] Start with Eezo discovered on Remnant**  
  
The new Dust type discovered just one month ago is rather strange. Unlike most Dust, it is not crystalline. In fact, if there hadn’t been some lightning Dust nearby, you probably would have just thought it some strange new rock. But what could it be but Dust when its activations reshaped the very land itself.  
(Cost 1 point) (start with Eezo, still needs to be researched but may build a mine on Remnant)  
  
 **[] Hidden planet**  
  
You don’t know what the strange gases and materials surrounding your area are from, but it has made long range scanning very difficult. Trying to send a pulse to figure out anything outside of your system seems almost impossible when your scans return completely nonsensical numbers and ranges. Hopefully other races, if they exist, will have just as much trouble as you did.  
(Cost 2 points) (relay is moved to a nearby system and home system is impossible to find without the right tech)  
  
 **[] Alien aura training**  
  
You have recently discovered that Aura is a state of life, something as constant as the stars, but Remnant and your ways of evolving have made the activation and training of aura much easier for your race and the denizens of Remnant. You theorize that should you come across an alien race, you could even activate their aura, if with a bit of difficulty.  
(Cost 3 points) (You can activate Aura in other races. The difficulty means that only you can do so, as even those with activated auras in other races don’t have the ease of control you do)  
  
 **[] Grimm spawn**  
  
When you finally left behind Remnant, you thought you would feel relieved at finally escaping the beasts that had murdered millions of your people. Yet for some reason, you feel like you haven’t seen the last of them. As if even now, they are slowly but surely hunting you down.  
(Cost -1 point) (Grimm have a low chance of spawning on any colony with more than 100,000 people, and if that fails, will try again at 1 million)  
  
 **[] Eezo barren system**  
  
Much later, when you finally discovered this blue rock, your reactions would be astounding. A type of Dust that can manipulate mass, it is both strange and wondrous. But that time will not be for awhile, seeing as it does not exist in your home system.  
(Cost -1 point) (There is no Eezo in your home system, and the closest stars will have diminished chances as well)  
  
 **[] Aura and Biotics don’t mix**  
  
It would be quite awhile before you discover biotics, barring any incidents, but even when you did you would notice a curious fact. The people of Remnant seem to have a much lower rate of biotics than you would expect, and biotic people have more difficulty activating aura and it is weaker as well. So, it’s become a simple fact that Aura and Biotics don’t mix.  
(Cost -2 points) (When exposed to Eezo in utero, Remnians develop biotics in 1 in 100 cases, rather than the traditional 1 in 10, and those with Biotics have weaker aura when activated.  
  
No matter fortunes choices, you know that the people of Remnant will never back down from a challenge. It is finally time for you to show the galaxy what you’re made of  
  
(Use the plan method for votes, voting will end in 6 hours barring ties, and in 12 hours if it is tied at 6. You only need the title of the vote, not the description of it. Please don’t add the description to each vote.)


	3. Turn 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add the winning vote up here when it is not listed in chapter. Still not caught up.
> 
> [X] Plan The Sane Option  
> -[X] Hidden planet  
> -[X] Start with Eezo discovered on Remnant  
> -[X] Aura and Biotics don’t mix

The Sane Option is our wining plan! Now on to the first turn  
  
**Turn 1:**  
  
“With the discovery of the Gravity Drive ten years ago, the Kingdoms of Remnant have prepared and built-up all in preparation for this day. Launch day. The day we finally escape the Grimm. The day we explore and colonize a new frontier. The day that everyone gets a second chance. With the donations of Airships and Bullheads by the Kingdoms of Remnant and the work of our scientists to make them space capable, we finally have the ability to expand once more, free from the Grimm. Let today be a day of celebration, because today we finally reach the stars.” - Concordiat Leader during the Launch Day speech  
  
You are currently starting with 10 Modified Airships, each carrying 8 Modified Bullheads, and 3 Construction Ships.  
  
Budget: 500,000 Lien  
50,000 base income per turn  
Choose one option in each category. You can give up a category choice to speed up an in-progress option of the same type.  
  
You are not required to choose an option in each category, these are just your options. You can decide to choose nothing in a category instead  
  
**Diplomacy** :  
  
[] Setup a Diplomacy Department  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Reduces time for diplomatic options  
Cost: 10,000  
  
[] Draft First Contact Protocols  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 65%  
Effect: Ensures you have some way to communicate with an alien race  
Cost: 15,000  
  
**Martial:**  
  
[] Construct Shipyard  
Time: 1 turns  
Effect: Can construct ships  
Cost: 100,000 Lien  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Construct Orbital Defense Station  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 60% (failure will not cause construction to fail, just add another turn)  
Effect: Acts as a defensive structure  
Cost: 750,000  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Setup Space Combat Protocols  
Time: 1 turn  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: More effective space combat  
  
**Economy:**  
  
[] Build a permanent mine on available planetary body (how many)  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 90%  
Effect: 25,000 Lien per turn per mine automatically.  
Cost: 50,000 Lien per mine  
Options are currently:  
-[] The Moon  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Mine Moon using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Get 50,000 Lien for each success. Requires one construction ship till ended  
  
[] Mine asteroids using Construction Ship  
Time: 1 turn  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Get 25,000 Lien on success.  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Build a construction ship  
Time: 1 turn  
Effect: Can operate construction options  
Cost: 50,000  
  
**Intelligence:**  
  
[] Deploy probes to nearby systems  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain knowledge of nearby systems  
Cost: 20,000 Lien  
  
[] Explore Home System  
Time: 1 turn  
Effect: Gain knowledge of all planets in solar system  
Requires: At least five ships  
  
[] Draft First Contact Information Defenses  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Lower chance of secret info being lost accidentally in first contact.  
Cost: 20,000  
  
**Research:**  
  
[] Research Specialized Ship Classes (Frigates, Carriers, Dreadnoughts, etc)  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 20% (increases as you research and upgrade ships)  
Effect: Gain ability to design specialized ship classes  
Cost: 20,000  
  
[] Research Fighters  
Time: 1 turn  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain one man space capable vehicles  
Cost: 5,000  
  
[] Research Upgraded ship type  
-[] Construction ship Mk 1  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 65%  
Effect: Raise chance of success when mining  
Cost: 10,000  
  
-[] Modified Airship Mk 1  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Improve survivability  
Cost: 10,000  
  
[] Research Faster Gravity Drives  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 40%  
Effect: Lowers time cost for exploration options  
Cost: 100,000  
  
[] Research Eezo  
Time: 4 turns  
Effect: Can research other uses of Eezo in your technology  
Cost: 50,000  
  
**Please vote in plan format. Voting ends at 2:30 EST tomorrow**


	4. Turn 1 Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to the meat of the story. Just like any good soup, while the potatoes may be the filling part, it's the meat and vegetables that add the flavor. Mainly onion and garlic. Spices are also important, especially salt. Food is supposed to taste good for a reason! I lost track of this metaphor. Anyways, please review!
> 
> [X] Plan Setup  
> -[X] Create a Diplomacy Department  
> -[X] Construct Shipyard  
> -[X] Build mine on available planetary body  
> \--[X] The Moon  
> \---[X] Two Mines  
> -[X] Explore Home System  
> -[X] Research Upgraded ship type  
> \--[X] Construction ship Mk 1

**Turn 1 Results  
  
Explore Home System:**  
  
The sight of the Grimm Eye of Jupiter made the entire bridge go silent. The raging storm that had been moving across the surface of the gas giant since longer than the people of Remnant had even known about the planet seemed to fill those members with a sense of wonder. After the roasted surface of Mercury, the acid rain of Venus, and the empty windswept plains of Mars, these explorers thought they knew what to expect from the planets. After sighting this glorious example of nature's power, they weren't so sure anymore. The captain, snapping out of the fugue, gave a grin at the sight of her crew.  
  
"Alright everyone, we still have to finish the survey and start on the rest. Let's get back to work. Helmsman, give us a path to the nearest moon."  
  
Yes, Catelina Nyan could tell she was going to enjoy this trip. Captain of her own ship The Second Dawn, plenty of places to explore, and barely any oversight. It really didn't get any better than this. Hopefully she could convince them to give her the next trip when they started exploring past the gas cloud that surrounded their solar system. It's always been said that wolf faunus have good noses, and right now her nose was smelling adventure.  
  
  
**Effect: All planets opened for further exploration and mining.  
Time Left: 1 turn**  
  
  
**Create a Diplomacy Department:**  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe placing representatives from Menagerie next to representatives from Atlas might not be the best idea. The SDC might be cleaning up their act recently with Weiss Schnee taking over, but that still doesn't help the fact that some of their less tasteful policies were accepted in Atlas. Everyone knows that they were making a good Lien off of the profit the SDC brought in and thus didn't look too closely. Wouldn't it be better to set them closer to representatives from Vacuo?"  
  
"Okay, that might work a bit better. But we also need to make sure Mr. Carna doesn't run into Miss Danam. The two apparently get along horribly, until they don't. The back and forth has caused more than a few to make noise complaints. Maybe place them on opposite shifts?"  
  
One man sat up from the diagram, smoothing his hair back while stretching his aching back. The amount of difficulty in setting up one department was unbelievable. This was supposed to be the diplomacy department, why couldn't the people in it be a bit more...diplomatic.  
  
"Alright, that can be accommodated. Let's hope no other issues pop up soon. I think setting this place up was about all the stress i can handle for at least another week."  
  
The other man leans back, giving a quick smile.  
  
"Hey, at least it's over now. Everything's setup and settled and we're done with pretty much everything. With the placement of representatives finished and the only thing really left is building the facility, what's the worst that could happen now?"  
  
The first man sighed, praying to the Two Brothers that fate didn't take up his offer, or at least restrict it to his partner.  
  
  
**Minimum roll needed = 26 Rolled 59. Roll succeeded.**  
**Effect: Diplomacy option times are now shorter  
Time Left: 2 Turns  
  
Construct Shipyard**  
  
The first shipyard made in space honestly probably wouldn't be too impressive to most. It's rough appearance makes it obvious that station was built without much care for appearance. It was designed for two things, to survive the surface of the moon it was built on, and to make ships. Of course, that didn't stop the gruff old Airship mechanic from looking upon it with a grin. Sydney "Call me Syd" Fanta was from a long line of Airship builders and mechanics, and when she got the offer to redesign Airships to survive in space, she took it in a heartbeat. When after seeing her design she was offered the chance to run the first Shipyard, well she never had been a fan of Vale anyways. Everyone was too happy all the time. Though she thought with a smirk about how her apprentices running the shop back home would react to the sight of her smiling now.  
  
"Yeah, this is the life."  
  
She took a big inhale, breathing in the scent of metal, oil, and Dust that she was so familiar with. She was ready for anything. Then the sound of something heavy and metal crashing to the ground interrupted her. The grin rapidly slid off her face.  
  
'Looks like the first thing I'm gonna have to do is whip these kids into something with at least some skill and sense in their heads so they're ready once this place is done.'  
  
She stalked off after the sound, the shipyard's sleeping machines whirring quietly around her.  
  
  
**Effect: You can now build more ships of the types available  
Time left: 1 turn  
  
  
Build mine on planetary body**  
  
"So how are the mines coming along? I heard the second mine was having some issues, is that all fixed up?"  
  
"The first mine went just fine. We found the minerals where we were expecting them so we went ahead and dropped the materials to setup. The second one was having so much trouble because what we thought was a mineral deposit exposed by the cracking of the moon turned out to only be surface level. We did, however, find another mineral deposit relatively close, so we just moved the mine. Luckily we weren't setup yet or that may have been a bit difficult."  
  
The pair looked over the estimations of deposit's for the surface of the moon. Honestly, they could probably only support one more permanent mine based on what they know.  
  
"Gonna have to hope those scientist fellers whip up something to help us find more pockets. Let them know that for me, ya hear? I ain't gonna have us run into anymore fake pockets."  
  
  
**Minimum roll needed = 11. Rolled 86 and 34. Rolls succeeded**  
**Effect: 50,000 Lien added to income.**  
**Time Left: 2 turns  
  
  
Research Upgraded Ship Type**  
  
"Look, our designs failed. Simple as that. The new design for the construction ship was supposed to be better at mining, but it looks like in practical design, they found out that a design quirk makes miners grind to a halt before crunching up the rotary system. Something to do with low gravity making the thing pull strangely. Funny enough, it apparently would work better than normal on high gravity planets. So let's get back to the drawing board, try this again, and this time give them something that i can brag about."  
  
Syd looked out to the group of designers and engineers. Though this design may have failed, she could tell none of them were ready to back-down. Now all she had to do was convince the Council to let her team have another crack at it, and she knew they'd come at it with a fire in their eyes that'd put the previous design to shame.  
  
**Minimum roll needed = 36. Rolled 32. Roll failed  
Effect: Gained 10% higher chance when researching heavy gravity mining systems  
  
  
Omake Bonuses:  
  
Signs of the Times gets one time bonus of 25,000 Lien added to next income and a reroll of one roll that would cause a Grimm Wave  
  
AZDfox's Omake gets a one time 5% increased chance that can be added to a roll**


	5. Canon Omake: Signs of the Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first omake, as well as the first canon omake, written by none other than KnownParadox on Spacebattles! I don't know if the KnownParadox on here is the same one, but they don't allow adding them as a co creator, so i will just message and ask

**Signs of the Times**

"Grimm attacks at an all time low for the first time in hist-"  
Click.  
"Vulcan Berns creator of the Grav-"  
Click.  
"-nchester Male Enhancement Pil-"  
Click.  
"Comare Industries CEO Bianca Comare pledges support of the Remnant Concordiat, a sizable donation as well as state of the art equipment for off worl-"

Click. Silence fills the air once more, only disturbed by the hoarse breathing of its sole occupant. The monitor on his desk shutting off as he turned away from it and towards the window of his suite.

Strictly speaking, his suite was the height of luxury, state of the art and ready for anything. The marble was polished to a sheen, and the tasteful jewels shining like miniature stars in the night. Wood imported from the Mistralian Highlands mixed with Vale stone. The window had a view into the expansive snow dusted courtyard, then into the distance the glittering spires of Atlas rose into the heavens. Technically speaking, it was as close to perfection as something made by mortal hands could get.

If you ignored the gilded bars it represented, a cage was a cage. No matter the countless riches it was forged from.

Jaques Schnee coughed wetly and shuddered. Aged fingers twisted the controls in his seat to maneuver the glorified wheelchair closer to the window, the soft whine of the engines as they consumed the gravity dust needed to move annoyed him to no end. But it was one of countless annoyances he had learned to deal with these days. The movement was so subtle if he didn't have eyes he would have had doubted he was even moving. The costs of this thing was astronomical, he guessed that if you counted the seating made to keep him comfortable, the miniature gravity engine, and the emergency life-support systems counted for something.

He couldn't even leave the mansion without risking his health.

From this point of view, through the window, he could see the signs of the times, in the distance he could see the construction of another of those shipyards, where once was unused space was taken over by launch pads and construction equipment. It was gaudy, a mar on the beautiful skyline of Atlas, he couldn't say he approved of the dull blocks of metal, smoke belching out like some Mantle bonfire cutting a line through the sky. He understood perfectly well the reasoning for building a shipyard. You needed something to create transports for the raw materials. But couldn't they have at least tried, even a little, to fit the aesthetics so carefully cultivated by Atlas for decades now?

The Concordiat... the meaning, and the economic choices were not lost on him, even if he knew Atlas was the unoffical head of this union, he supposed that the commoners and filth that made up the masses had to be assuaged of such petty matters and worries, they could believe it was an effort of equals. They didn't matter anyways.

He knew any nation, and company, investing the project would gain massively. Only a fool would fail to take notice, but you must go about it _carefully_. Let another test the waters, and most likely take the fall as well before stepping in yourself, taking and using the foundations laid out by your predecessor and literally reach for the stars.

That damnable _girl_ that had stolen his company from him had not listened to his thoughtful reasoning. She was of mind that they should bull rush ahead and go all in, always the impulsive one, even if she proven marginally more intelligent than her sister, or his failure of a son. The benefits would be great, most likely ten times or even more profitable then when he ran things, but the risks, there were uncountable, and they would destroy the company he had rightfully claimed and built up from the dirt it squallored in before he came.

They were at the cliffs edge, and while the girl was too busy looking at the stars to notice that wench, Bianca Comare, ready to push her off and claim success where Weiss had failed. If he still had control over the funds, other than the ones his daughter had 'gracefully' given him, he would bet on Comare Industries rising while the Schnee's would fail. It was just... too unlikely. Karma, if you believed in such farcical concept.

He was just lucky enough that he would not live long enough to see the fallout, and the inglorious end to the Schnee's as a respectable Family.


	6. Turn 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if spoilers work on this site, i don't know how. So I'm just leaving them open!

So this is a bit earlier than i said yesterday, but I'm really bored and needed something to do. I have decided to change the turn length to 3 years, and will adjust accordingly. During wartimes, turns will drop to 1 year with specialized combat turns between normal turns. This is to help with more realistic time frames, and to make sure character development isn't useless. Some actions have been adjusted accordingly.  
  
If anyone has anything to ask me, suggest, or just wants to talk about this, feel free to comment or post in the discord! I don't always check the discord, but i am definitely on around my posting times, which is usually around 6pm est. I am almost always on here on the other hand, as it has all of my entertainment for at least the next 20 days. If anyone feels like I'm missing something that would help them, please tell me.  
  
 **Turn 2:**  
  
  
You currently have 5 unassigned Modified Airships, each carrying 8 Modified Bullheads, and 0 unassigned Construction Ships.  
  


Spoiler: Budget Math

500,000 - 10,000(Diplomacy) - 100,000(Martial) - 100,000(Economy) - 10,000(Research) = 280,000  
280,000 + 50,000(Base Income) + 25,000(Omake) = 355,000

  
Budget: 355,000 Lien  
50,000 base income per turn  
Choose one option in each category.  
  
You are not required to choose an option in each category, these are just your options. You can decide to choose nothing in a category instead.  
  
Omake points are worth 5% added to any possible option  
  
 **Omake Points Available: 1  
  
In Progress Actions:**  
  
Setup a Diplomacy Department: 2 turns remaining  
[] Use Diplomacy action to remove 1 turn  
  
Construct Shipyard: Finishes this turn  
  
Build a Permanent Mine on Planetary Bodies:  
-Moon: 2 turns remaining  
-Moon: 2 turns remaining  
[] Use Economy action to remove 1 turn  
  
Explore Home System: Finishes this turn  
  
 **Diplomacy** :  
  
[] Train Diplomacy Department  
Time: 2 Turns  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Increases Diplomacy Chance by 10%  
  
[] Draft First Contact Protocols  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 65%  
Effect: Ensures you have some way to communicate with an alien race  
Cost: 15,000  
  
 **Martial:**  
  
 ~~[] Upgrade Shipyard  
Time: 3 turns  
Effect: Can construct small ships faster and construct larger ships (Cruiser and below)  
Cost: 200,000 Lien  
Requires: Construction Ship~~ **(No Construction ships available)**  
  
 ~~[] Construct Orbital Defense Station  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 60% (failure will not cause construction to fail, just add another turn)  
Effect: Acts as a defensive structure  
Cost: 750,000  
Requires: Construction Ship~~ **(No Construction ships available)**  
  
[] Setup Space Combat Protocols  
Time: 1 turn  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: More effective space combat  
  
 **Economy:**  
  
 ~~[] Build a permanent mine on available planetary body (how many)  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 90%  
Effect: 25,000 Lien per turn per mine automatically.  
Cost: 50,000 Lien per mine  
Options are currently:  
~~

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
-[] Mercury (requires ???)  
-[] Venus (requires ???)  
-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length until ??? finished)  
-[] Jupiter (requires ???)  
-[] Saturn (requires ???)  
-[] Uranus (requires ???)  
-[] Neptune (requires ???)  
-[] Pluto

~~Requires: Construction Ship~~ **(No Construction ships available)**  
  
 ~~[] Mine Moon using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Get 50,000 Lien for each success. Requires one construction ship till ended~~ **(No Construction ships available)**  
  
 ~~[] Mine asteroids using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Get 25,000 Lien on success.  
Requires: Construction Ship~~ **(No Construction ships available)**  
  
[] Build a construction ship  
Time: 1 turn  
Effect: Can operate construction options  
Cost: 50,000  
  
 **Intelligence:**  
  
[] Deploy probes to nearby systems  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain knowledge of nearby systems  
Cost: 20,000 Lien  
  
[] Explore Home System Planetary Bodies  
Time: 1 turn per choice  
Effect: Gain further knowledge on chosen planetary body  
Cost: 5,000 Lien per turn  
Requires: At least two ships per turn

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
-[] Mercury  
-[] Venus  
-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length)  
-[] Jupiter  
-[] Saturn  
-[] Uranus  
-[] Neptune  
-[] Pluto

  
[] Draft First Contact Information Defenses  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Lower chance of secret info being lost accidentally in first contact.  
Cost: 20,000  
  
 **Research:**  
  
[] Research Specialized Ship Classes (Frigates, Carriers, Dreadnoughts, etc)  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 20% (increases as you research and upgrade ships)  
Effect: Gain ability to design specialized ship classes  
Cost: 20,000  
  
[] Research Fighters  
Time: 1 turn  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain one man space capable vehicles  
Cost: 5,000  
  
[] Research Upgraded ship type  
-[] Construction ship Mk 1  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 65% (+5% chance, this turn only due to previous attempt)  
Effect: Raise chance of success when mining  
Cost: 10,000  
  
-[] Modified Airship Mk 1  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Improve survivability  
Cost: 10,000  
  
[] Research Faster Gravity Drives  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 40%  
Effect: Lowers time cost for exploration options  
Cost: 100,000  
  
[] Research Eezo  
Time: 4 turns  
Effect: Can research other uses of Eezo in your technology  
Cost: 50,000  
  
 **Please vote in plan format. Voting ends at 5PM EST tomorrow**


	7. Turn 2 Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are both easier and harder. I don't have to do any math, but i also have to actually write. Decisions decisions
> 
> [X] Plan Efficiency  
> \- [X] Speed Diplomacy  
> \- [X] Speed Economy  
> \- [X] Research Construction Ship Mk 1  
> \- [X] Set Up Space Combat Protocols  
> \- [X] Explore Mars and Asteroid Belt

**Turn 2 Results**  
  
 **Speed Diplomacy:**  
  
"Alright. So with the West Side Conference Room finished, we're about half done. Now once we can get the Vale representative to finally send in his room design choice, we can finish on the Cultural Center. That only leaves the temporary housing, the cafeteria, and the grand entrance."  
  
One man with combed back hair sighed,closing his eyes as he tried to rub away the building pressure that he just knew was going to become a horrible migraine at the thought of spending another afternoon wrangling the representatives, ambassadors, and aides to try and get any response from them that wasn't vague answers of soon. Then having to deal with angry builders wondering where their plans were.  
  
'Why did I sign up for this again? I could be designing the new Huntsman Academy in Menagerie. Instead I'm stuck dealing with overgrown children in a nowhere city that'll probably just be dismantled once we have a permanent space station.'  
  
At that moment his much more cheerful partner slapped him on the back as he tossed him some snacks.  
  
"Come on dude, you gotta lighten up! You know we're at least a year ahead of schedule already. Here, got some food from the snack machine."  
  
The dark haired man gave his partner a short glare, before opening one of the snacks.  
  
"I just don't see why I'm the one who has to deal with the representatives. It's not a long flight, you could easily pop over in my stead."  
  
At this the cheerful grin on his partners face changed into a grimace.  
  
"Please, you know I'm allergic to bullshit. Hell, it took everything I had not to knock out Mr. 'I'm Better than You' while getting him to finally decide on something, which I feel like completely makes us even for at least the next year."  
  
At that, he pulls out some paperwork, showing his more serious friend that he had gotten the Valean Rep to decide on something. At the surprise on his face, he just laughed as he went to exit the room.  
  
"Don't look so surprised! I can get stuff done too on occasion. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go wrangle the builders into getting started before it hits noon."  
  
  
 **Effect: Diplomacy actions are now shorter  
Time Left: 1 turn**  
  
  
 **Speed Economy:**  
  
As an older man looked over the hole leading into the depths of the moon, he gave a ferocious looking grin.  
  
"Shaves off quite a bit from the schedule. Must be from when the moon was a bit more active. Who'd a thunk a cave would be right where we were trying to break through. Winchester! Where's that grandson of mine got off too, we're in a bubble for Brother's sake. WINCHESTER!!"  
  
As his shout echoed out through the enclosed area, a brown haired man ran up to him, lugging behind him a drill.  
  
"I'm on my way, just bringing the drill you wanted."  
  
The old man grunted, looking back down into the hole.  
  
"We can't have you lollygagging, not if we want to put our family back on top. I may not understand why my fool daughter married your father, but at least it gave us this chance. Space is a new frontier, and we need to keep moving fast if we want to get a firm foothold. If we can build up out here, we can replace the SDC as the top mining company, same as they did to us."  
  
Finishing, he turned back to look at the younger man, before checking over the drill for defects. Finding it fine, he gave a quick grin before lifting it and putting it in his grandson's hands.  
  
"Now git down that hole and get me some core samples. We need to see what we're dealing with here."  
  
  
 **Effect: 50,000 Lien added to income.  
Time Left: 1 turn  
  
Set up Space Combat Protocols:**  
  
"Do any of you know why space combat is different form air combat?"  
  
The soldiers in the room, mostly ship captains, trainers, and military planners look around at the others in the room, before one of them speaks up.  
  
"It's distance right?"  
  
At this the grey haired former general nods.  
  
"That is the correct answer, but i don't think it quite explains the magnitude. For the past ten years the others in my group and I have studied and planned for what we would need for us to succeed in space. I have studied extensively to determine what combat in space would be like, should there be space Grimm, future bandits, or even a hostile alien race. And the biggest change is simply the distance battles will be fought at. To effectively use our speed to dodge attacks, even with our best estimates of future G-Drives, battles would take place at ranges where you could not even see your enemy. Shots will not only have to be fired accurately, but also at the right time, as the travel speed means that the enemy may be at a completely new location just from simply drifting out of the way before the projectile even gets close."  
  
The man paused to take a breathe, changing the hologram in front of them that cast everything in a bluish-white light  
  
"We will also have to track the shots made by ourselves and our enemies even, no, especially if they miss. Because only hitting something else will stop those shots, and it doesn't matter how far away they are if ten years later some missed shot wipes out the capital of Atlas or Vale or whatever. Quite simply, if you fire a shot, you are almost guaranteed to kill someone, even if it's not within the next hundred years."  
  
The group assembled before him start looking over their works, frowning slightly at the grim attitude.  
  
"Now, lets talk about positioning of you and your enemies to prevent possible collateral damage."  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 50. Rolled 90. Roll succeeded**  
 **Effect: More effective at space combat  
Time left: 1 turn  
  
  
Explore Mars and Asteroid Belt:**  
  
"Rocks, rocks, rocks. Oh look, more rocks! Isn't this exciting!"  
  
"Yes! It really is! I mean look at us, on the surface of another planet! According to the scans I've found, way in the past this planet was even habitable! We could find evidence of life on another planet! I can't wait!"  
  
The first speaker turned to their partner on this trip with a deadpan look, before shaking their head.  
  
"You know that stuff's only for bad fiction novels. If we find evidence of life from another planet, I'll eat my boot."  
  
Turning away from the cutely frowning face behind her, she looked into the distance where the Airship they were based out of was hovering over the landscape.  
  
"Well at least we're not stuck here by ourselves. If i had to stay down here or in our Bullhead as well while searching, i think I'd go insane."  
  
At that, they both shuddered, sending up a silent prayer to the teams exploring the asteroid belt, who apparently would have to stay on their Bullheads for days at a time while they asteroid hopped, mapping out the belt.  
  
Gazing around at the area they searched, then looking at the time, the first woman turned to her partner.  
  
"Come on, it's time to get back anyways. Set down a beacon and lets head on home. I know you don't want to miss that Huntsman's archaeology lesson again."  
  
At that, they both dashed back to the ship, the first woman wondering if her partner was trying to imitate the professor with how fast she moved.  
  
  
 **Effect: Gain further knowledge of Mars and the Asteroid Belt**  
 **Time Left: 3 turns  
  
  
Research Upgraded Ship Type:**  
  
"Testing in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Testing begins."  
  
The design team holds their breath as they stare down at the final testing checks on the upgraded Construction Ship. The room is silent with anticipation from all but one person. Syd, leader of the design team, looks calmly over the people gathered here, her team so filled with anticipation and anxiety you'd think it was their baby learning to walk. Clapping one on the back, startling the others, she turns to the door.  
  
"I'll go get the champagne. You can all come down once the test is done."  
  
She walked away, confidence in her team gifting her with a small smile, and as she heard the roars of success all the way from the kitchen, she couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 30. Rolled 63. Roll succeeded  
Effect: Raise mining chances**  
  
  
Whew, this took awhile to write! Trying to give everything it's due while building up the world is not easy. Unfortunately, no Omakes this time, but hopefully some more will show up soon. Still haven't named everyone, but that just means you guys can have some fun with them instead! Also, some Canon cameos this time! I know, I know, not the ones you wanted, but hey! They will show up, and I'm gonna make sure i do them justice! Once again, if you notice any issues, tell me and I'll fix it


	8. Turn 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up, slowly but surely, we're halfway there now!

If anyone has anything to ask me, suggest, or just wants to talk about this, feel free to comment or post in the discord! I don't always check the discord, but i am definitely on around my posting times, which is usually around 6pm est. I am almost always on here on the other hand, as it has all of my entertainment for at least the next 20 days. If anyone feels like I'm missing something that would help them, please tell me.  
  
 **Turn 3:**  
  
  
You currently have 4 unassigned Modified Airships, each carrying 8 Modified Bullheads, and 1 unassigned Construction Ships.  
  


Spoiler: Budget Math

355,000 - 15,000(Intelligence) - 10,000(Research) = 330,000  
330,000 + 50,000(Base Income) = 380,000

  
Budget: 385,000 Lien  
50,000 base income per turn  
Choose one option in each category.  
  
You are not required to choose an option in each category, these are just your options. You can decide to choose nothing in a category instead.  
  
Omake points are worth 5% added to any possible option  
  
 **Omake Points Available: 1  
  
In Progress Actions:**  
  
Setup a Diplomacy Department: Finishes this turn  
  
Build a Permanent Mine on Planetary Bodies:  
-Moon: 1 turn remaining  
-Moon: Finishes this turn  
[] Use Economy action to remove 1 turn  
  
Explore Home System Planetary Bodies: 3 turns remaining  
[] Use Intelligence action to remove 1 turn  
  
Setup Space Combat Protocols: Finishes this turn  
  
  
 **Diplomacy** :  
  
[] Train Diplomacy Department  
Time: 2 Turns  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Increases Diplomacy Chance by 10%  
  
[] Draft First Contact Protocols  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 65%  
Effect: Ensures you have some way to communicate with an alien race  
Cost: 15,000  
  
 **Martial:**  
  
[] Upgrade Shipyard  
Time: 3 turns  
Effect: Can construct small ships faster and construct larger ships (Cruiser and below)  
Cost: 200,000 Lien  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Construct Orbital Defense Station  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 60% (failure will not cause construction to fail, just add another turn)  
Effect: Acts as a defensive structure  
Cost: 750,000  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Upgrade Atlesian Knight Control Systems  
Time: 4 turns  
Chance: 70%  
Effect: Improve intelligence and security  
  
  
 **Economy:**  
  
[] Build a permanent mine on available planetary body (how many)  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 95%  
Effect: 25,000 Lien per turn per mine automatically.  
Cost: 50,000 Lien per mine  
Options are currently:

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
 ~~-[] Mercury (requires ???)  
-[] Venus (requires ???)~~  
-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length until Swarm Mining system finished)  
 ~~-[] Jupiter (requires ???)  
-[] Saturn (requires ???)  
-[] Uranus (requires ???)  
-[] Neptune (requires ???)~~  
-[] Pluto

Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Mine Moon using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 70%  
Effect: Get 50,000 Lien for each success. Requires one construction ship till ended  
  
[] Mine asteroids using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 85%  
Effect: Get 25,000 Lien on success.  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Build a construction ship  
Time: 1 turn  
Effect: Can operate construction options  
Cost: 50,000  
  
 **Intelligence:**  
  
[] Deploy probes to nearby systems  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain knowledge of nearby systems  
Cost: 20,000 Lien  
  
[] Explore Home System Planetary Bodies  
Time: 1 turn per choice  
Effect: Gain further knowledge on chosen planetary body  
Cost: 5,000 Lien per turn  
Requires: At least two ships per turn

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
-[] Mercury  
-[] Venus  
 ~~-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length)~~  
-[] Jupiter  
-[] Saturn  
-[] Uranus  
-[] Neptune  
-[] Pluto

  
[] Draft First Contact Information Defenses  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Lower chance of secret info being lost accidentally in first contact.  
Cost: 20,000  
  
 **Research:**  
  
[] Research Specialized Ship Classes (Frigates, Carriers, Dreadnoughts, etc)  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 20% (increases as you research and upgrade ships)  
Effect: Gain ability to design specialized ship classes  
Cost: 20,000  
  
[] Research Fighters  
Time: 1 turn  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain one man space capable vehicles  
Cost: 5,000  
  
[] Research Upgraded ship type  
-[] Construction ship Mk 2  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: Raise survivability  
Cost: 50,000  
  
-[] Modified Airship Mk 1  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: survivability  
Cost: 10,000  
  
[] Research Faster Gravity Drives  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 40%  
Effect: Lowers time cost for exploration options  
Cost: 100,000  
  
[] Research Eezo  
Time: 4 turns  
Effect: Can research other uses of Eezo in your technology  
Cost: 50,000  
  
[] Research improved Mining Systems  
Time: 3 turns per system  
Effect: Allows mining on Extremely Hazardous Planets  
Cost: 100,000 per system

Spoiler: Options

-[] Heavy Gravity Mining System  
 ~~-[] Asteroid Swarm Mining System~~ (Requires ???)


	9. Turn 3 Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time, except that i really enjoyed writing this chapter
> 
> [X] First Contact Prep & Eezo  
> \- [X] Draft First Contact Protocols  
> \- [X] Upgrade Atlesian Knight Control Systems  
> \- [X] Draft First Contact Information Defenses  
> \- [X] Build a construction ship  
> \- [X] Research Eezo

**Turn 3 Results**  
  
 **Draft First Contact Protocols:**  
  
"You want to use flashing lights?! Are you an idiot? What if they don't have EYES! Are you expecting that we'll run across blue skinned babes like some cheap space fic? We should obviously communicate through thermal emissions! It's one of the main things that spaceships detect and many animals communicate through it!"  
  
"At least it's better than your idiotic idea of floating jellyfish people! If they haven't evolved already I doubt they ever will!"  
  
"So what, you think we are the pinacle of evolution and that everything will look like us? Because if so, you are arrogant and ill informed!"  
  
"No, I just realize, unlike some of my more dim witted colleagues, that almost everything has a face with eyes and a mouth, and we are much more likely to run into something with those traits."  
  
"On OUR planet you nimrod, who knows if that's true elsewhere!"  
  
As two people looked out over the group of diplomats designing the First Contact Protocols, they wondered why it more closely resembled a battlefield than a calm discussion.  
  
"Are we sure they aren't going to kill each other? Cause i could swear Miss Danam is reaching for a weapon she doesn't have." The normally cheerful man looked out into the group with just a bit of fear.  
  
"If we have to break them up, let's just grab Mr. Carna and hope she can't catch up. And hey, at least it's progress. They stopped arguing over what the message should be for now. Maybe they'll decide on something if we give them enough time."  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 30. (Omake point used) Rolled 40. Roll succeeded.  
Effect: Communication with Aliens is possible  
Time Left: 3 turn (Diplomacy Department Finished)**  
  
  
 **Build a construction ship:**  
  
Syd looked out into the Shipyard, watching the new Construction Ship come together. The first one of the new design, rather than being upgraded to it. She could tell this one was gonna go onto do great things. The frame was setup, and they were putting together the Gravity Drive before they moved on to the outer shell and the interior. She and her team just had to make sure it was ready to do so. As she saw four mechanics opening up one of the crates, she went to help them.  
  
"Careful with that Gravity Dust! We don't want it chipped or scratched, it'll mess up the field. I'll guide you in."  
  
Lining up the slot, they carefully pushed in the large crystal into it's housing. They crystal Dust had been grown or cut perfectly into the shape needed for forming the gravity pits around the ship. Without that design, they honestly would not be able to travel through space, even with all their technology.  
  
'It's a beauty is what it is. I tell ya, if i was a few years younger i might try to court that Vulcan Berns myself.'  
  
As Syd watched the people clambering over the scaffolding, she couldn't help but picture the finished ship, rough but well designed.  
  
"Nothing is better than this."  
  
  
 **Effect: Adds Construction ship to roster  
Time Left: 1 turn  
  
  
Upgrade Atlesian Knight Control Systems:**  
  
"I want to know how exactly this almost happened, who did this, and how we can prevent another attempt."  
  
"Sir, as far as we can tell, the man who added in the override was hired as a programmer. From what we can tell, he killed and assumed the identity of another person, using his credentials to get onto the project. Had it not been for another extremely gifted programmer, we might not have even realized what he had done."  
  
"And what exactly would this have done."  
  
"They would have acted as normally expected, before turning on Faunus members once they were in position on Menagerie and other Faunus heavy areas. We expect that the mass casualties would have caused a Grimm Wave that would have severely weakened Menagerie and other Faunus settlements. We would be lucky if war wasn't declared on Atlas out of belief that they did this. The White Fang would definitely have become more of an issue."  
  
The grey haired former general looked at the projections in anger. All those lives lost if one man hadn't decided to get some overtime. Salem may be gone, but this reminded him too much of the things she would do. If it wasn't for Ozpin assuring him she was gone, he would be bringing this to him right now. As it is, it might be better to handle it himself until he found out more.  
  
"We're not risking this again. We need an Information Department so we can see things like this coming in the future. Put it to the Council and see what they decide. Either way, I want extra security on all projects in our sector for now."  
  
He takes a second to check the plans for the department that he had already drafted, before sending them to his assistant.  
  
"Now I only have one more question. Was he working for anyone, and what is their goal, because I don't believe this will be their last attempt."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So what, you think you could use this system to make a drone system?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the whole reason I wanted overtime! I had an idea for a drone control system for fighting or mining. If i can get some funding for it, we can probably have a design up in no time! I just need an actual drone ship for the system to control."  
  
The programmer and the engineer grinned at each other, imagining their names being remembered on the same level as Schnee with the SDC, Jackie Greenstalk with the growing Dust Method, or Vulcan Berns with the Gravity Drive.  
  
"Well then, let's get started!"  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 30. Rolled 2. Grimm Wave Reroll used. Rolled 93. Roll succeeded**  
 **Effect: Improve intelligence and security  
Bonus: Drone Ship Design now added to Research options  
Time left: 4 turns  
  
  
Draft First Contact Information Defenses:**  
  
As a group of researchers looked over the information, they considered all aspects of what they would need to hide.  
  
"First off, all information on how to get to Remnant will be purged immediately in the event that we see an alien race. If we come across them outside our solar system and they are hostile, we need to ensure they don't get back to Remnant. Hopefully we have a station setup outside our space, as in that case we can have the location deleted as soon as they leave, and only give the maps to those heading to our solar system directly. What else?"  
  
"Our Dust growth method should never be carried without an escort, and never carried digitally. If we come across an Alien race, our ability to grow Dust may be our biggest financial advantage."  
  
As the six compared and contrasted information thefts in history with what could be desired by an alien race and what was needed to operate, they knew that today was going to be a long time before they were close to finished.  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 40. Rolled 60. Roll succeeded.  
Effect: Better information security**  
 **Time Left: 2 turns  
  
  
Research Eezo:**  
  
"So far, Element Zero or Eezo as it is being referred to has some unique characteristics. While able to be activated by Aura same as all Dust, its crystalline structure is entirely made of neutrons rather than the normal composition of Dust. We are not sure how to create it, as the Dust Growth Method has no effect on Eezo. These two things have allowed us to conclude the it is not Warp Dust, as it was being referred to, nor a more pure kind of gravity Dust as had also been theorized. In fact, we have learned that it instead effects mass, not gravity. Unfortunately, this means that it cannot increase the power of the Gravity Drive."  
  
At this, the room filled with scientists, reporters, and even members of the Concordiat council all started talking at once, before the speaker managed to quiet them down.  
  
 **Fortunately**! Fortunately, it is also possible that we could learn some way to combine the two for a more effective Gravity Drive. We simply don't know enough about the material besides the most basic observations. We have also determined that it is not radioactive, though I wouldn't suggest eating it. As it is, I humbly request that we be given extra funding to discover methods of incorporating this material into our technology, and to find any other effects it may have. Thank you."  
  
The speaker bowed, then walked off to behind the curtains. Finally relaxing, he looked out at the rest of the team. Some of them weren't able to be there physically, but all of them were ready to celebrate. A new material with unknown uses, they would be leading the charge into discovering everything it could do for quite a few years to come  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 30. Rolled 63. Roll succeeded  
Effect: Other Eezo uses discovered  
Time Left: 4 turns  
  
  
Bonus: Explore Home System Planetary Bodies**  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I distinctly remember..."  
  
"Nope, your memory is wrong."  
  
"Someone said they'd eat their boot if we found evidence of life on another planet."  
  
"Please just kill me now. Just strike me down."  
  
"And that is some pretty definite evidence of life on another planet."  
  
"Why do you even remember that, it was over a year ago! Forget it now!"  
  
"But I'll let you off if you admit i was right."  
  
The short haired girl looked out the view screen of the Bullhead at the clearly alien facility that they had fallen into. What kind of luck could they have that they managed to literally fall into this place while landing? She looked over at her smug partner, then looked down at her boots, and began to unstrap them.  
  
"Hey, stop! Don't actually eat your boots! Is saying I'm right really that bad?! Stooop!"  
  
As her partner tried to wrestle away the boot from her hands, they didn't know how much of a momentous occasion this would be. And that the recording of the inside of the Bullhead would be used for years after to show the moment that we discovered life on another planet.  
  
 **Search Roll Bonuses Achieved:**  
 **25 Bonus and 50 Bonus with a 74 roll for Mars.  
25 Bonus with a roll of 26 for Asteroid Field**  
 **1 roll remains**  
  
  
  
Done! Sorry it took so long, i drank way too much the other day. As it is, quite a lot happened this turn, and there's gonna be some big changes next turn for sure. Hope to see all of your thoughts in the comments, and i hope to see all of you next turn as well!


	10. Canon Omake: Preliminary Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to our second and currently last canon omake! From AZDfox it feature his OC Team KKLA. I do not mind omakes about almost anything if anyone wants to write one, and their will be bonuses for them and extra bonuses if you write a canon one!

**Omake: Preliminary Findings**  
  
Emrys typed the results into the ship's databank, already contemplating the ramifications of his findings. They had been extremely lucky; had that researcher not dropped that case of Dust, this miraculous discovery might have gone unrecorded forever.  
As he typed, he heard everything around him; the bustle of the research team, the hum of the ship, the clear sound of Lexi distracting someone from their duties (he'd have to address that later), but his brain isolated a series of sounds as significant; a slight grind of metal-on-metal, the lightest brush of hair on steel, regularly placed footsteps with a slightly firmer step on the left foot.

  
"Yūki," he said, not bothering to look up. His team leader, Captain Krystal Yūki, turned the corner, her sapphire eyes reading the scene insightfully.

  
"Emrys," she replied, giving a polite bow. "Since your 'assistants' don't have their Auras up, I presume that you determined the Eezo to be non-radioactive?"

  
Emrys sighed. "Not you too."

  
"Sorry, but it's what everyone is calling it. Have you learned anything about it now that the Concordiat has given you proper funding?"

  
"Yes actually. On the surface, it seems to act just like Gravity Dust, except it requires either an electrical current or a flow of Aura. But look at this." He directed her attention to a small amount of Eezo, with a small metal cube next to it, floating in a graduated cylinder. "You see, this cube is exactly the density of water, so it floats. But observe what happens when I introduce a negative current to the Element Zero."

  
As he brought a wire to the material, the cube began to sink. When he removed it, it entered stasis again, floating in the middle of the water. "And now for a positive current." As he once again stimulated the Eezo, the cube rose back to the surface.

  
"So, it changes gravity? That's nothing ground-breaking. I'm unsure as to how this differs." While she was an excellent leader and had a brilliant mind, science was not her strong suit.  
"Changing gravity would affect the water as well, causing the cube to remain stagnant. What I hypothesize is that the effect is due to the mass itself being manipulated, which thus affects the density. Who knows what could be accomplished with this technology? And this is just my preliminary findings. My next testing will be on if powdered Element Zero possesses any alternate properties. Now, you should probably go keep Lexi from causing trouble. I'll get back to work."

  
Emrys returned to his notes as one researcher, a pregnant horse Faunus, brought over the Eezo dust. He could figure this out. He just needed more time.


	11. Turn 4

If anyone has anything to ask me, suggest, or just wants to talk about this, feel free to comment or post in the discord! I don't always check the discord, but i am definitely on around my posting times, which is usually around 6pm est. I am almost always on here on the other hand, as it has all of my entertainment for at least the next 20 days. If anyone feels like I'm missing something that would help them, please tell me.  
  
We have gained one more omake point from AZDfox's Omake Preliminary Results, as well as a bonus that will be presented to him to use for writing a Canon omake.  
  
 **Turn 4:**  
  
  
You currently have 4 unassigned Modified Airships, each carrying 8 Modified Bullheads, and 1 unassigned Construction Ships.  
  


Spoiler: Budget Math

380,000 - 15,000(Diplomacy) - 20,000(Intelligence) - 50,000(Economy) - 50,000(Research) = 245,000  
245,000 + 50,000(Base Income) + 25,000(Mines) = 320,000

  
Budget: 320,000 Lien  
50,000 base income per turn  
25,000 Additional Income per turn  
Choose one option in each category.  
  
You are not required to choose an option in each category, these are just your options. You can decide to choose nothing in a category instead.  
  
Omake points are worth 5% added to any possible option  
  
 **Omake Points Available: 1  
  
In Progress Actions:**  
  
Draft First Contact Protocols: 3 turns remaining  
[] Use Diplomacy action to remove one turn  
  
Build a Permanent Mine on Planetary Bodies:  
-Moon: Finishes this turn  
  
Explore Home System Planetary Bodies: 2 turns remaining  
[] Use Intelligence action to remove 1 turn  
  
Upgrade Atlesian Knight Control Systems: 4 turns remaining  
[] Use Martial action to remove 1 turn  
  
Build a Construction Ship: Finishes this turn  
  
Draft First Contact Information Defenses: 2 turns remaining  
  
Research Eezo: 4 turns remaining  
[] Use Research Action to remove 1 turn  
  
  
 **Diplomacy** :  
  
[] Train Diplomacy Department  
Time: 2 Turns  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Increases Diplomacy Chance by 10%  
  
[] Refine First Contact Protocols  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: Helps ensure friendly contact  
Cost: 50,000  
  
 **Martial:**  
  
[] Upgrade Shipyard  
Time: 3 turns  
Effect: Can construct small ships faster and construct larger ships (Cruiser and below)  
Cost: 200,000 Lien  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Construct Orbital Defense Station  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 60% (failure will not cause construction to fail, just add another turn)  
Effect: Acts as a defensive structure  
Cost: 750,000  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Design Drone Ship  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Adds drone ship to ship defenses and drone mining system  
Cost: 75,000  
  
  
 **Economy:**  
  
[] Build a permanent mine on available planetary body (how many)  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 95%  
Effect: 25,000 Lien per turn per mine automatically.  
Cost: 50,000 Lien per mine  
Options are currently:

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
 ~~-[] Mercury (requires ???)  
-[] Venus (requires ???)~~  
-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length until Swarm Mining system finished)  
 ~~-[] Jupiter (requires ???)  
-[] Saturn (requires ???)  
-[] Uranus (requires ???)  
-[] Neptune (requires ???)~~  
-[] Pluto

Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Mine Moon using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 70%  
Effect: Get 50,000 Lien for each success. Requires one construction ship till ended  
  
[] Mine asteroids using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 85%  
Effect: Get 25,000 Lien on success.  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Build a construction ship  
Time: 1 turn  
Effect: Can operate construction options  
Cost: 50,000  
  
 **Intelligence:**  
  
[] Deploy probes to nearby systems  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain knowledge of nearby systems  
Cost: 20,000 Lien  
  
[] Explore Home System Planetary Bodies  
Time: 1 turn per choice  
Effect: Gain further knowledge on chosen planetary body  
Cost: 5,000 Lien per turn  
Requires: At least two ships per turn

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
-[] Mercury  
-[] Venus  
 ~~-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length)~~  
-[] Jupiter  
-[] Saturn  
-[] Uranus  
-[] Neptune  
-[] Pluto

  
[] Setup Intelligence Department  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Allows additional Intelligence options to be revealed  
Cost: 100,000  
  
 **Research:**  
  
[] Research Specialized Ship Classes (Frigates, Carriers, Dreadnoughts, etc)  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 20% (increases as you research and upgrade ships)  
Effect: Gain ability to design specialized ship classes  
Cost: 20,000  
  
[] Research Fighters  
Time: 1 turn  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain one man space capable vehicles  
Cost: 5,000  
  
[] Research Upgraded ship type  
-[] Construction ship Mk 2  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: Raise survivability  
Cost: 50,000  
  
-[] Modified Airship Mk 1  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: survivability  
Cost: 10,000  
  
[] Research Faster Gravity Drives  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 40%  
Effect: Lowers time cost for exploration options  
Cost: 100,000  
  
[] Research Alien Ruins **(WARNING: Starts special action round)**  
Time: Variable  
Effect: ???  
Cost: 50,000 to 300,000  
  
[] Research improved Mining Systems  
Time: 3 turns per system  
Effect: Allows mining on Extremely Hazardous Planets  
Cost: 100,000 per system

Spoiler: Options

-[] Heavy Gravity Mining System  
-[] Asteroid Swarm Mining System (Requires Drone Ship)


	12. Turn 4 Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long unfortunately. I might need to put some more time into writing longer chapters.
> 
> [X] Plan Intelligent Buildup  
> -[X] Train Diplomacy Department  
> -[X] Design Drone Ship  
> -[X] Build a permanent mine on the Moon (1)  
> -[X] Setup Intelligence Department  
> -[X] Research Fighters

**Turn 4 Results**  
  
 **Train Diplomacy Department:**  
  
“Alright, can anyone tell me when it’s okay to fight another ambassador?”  
  
The members of the diplomacy department turn to each other, a quick whispered conversation passing before one raises their hands.  
  
“Is it only when they challenge you to a duel?”  
  
“Correct! You should never challenge them first. We don’t know what their cultures views on combat may be, so allowing them the first move and the chance to explain their rules for combat are always best. Now, are there any times when this would not be true?”  
  
“Pure martial based cultures?”  
  
“Yes, also correct. There are certain cultures where showing weakness would be seen as an insult or as an excuse to kill the diplomatic team. Refer to the files on the Branwen tribe and their strength based culture or other bandit tribes.”  
  
Turning back to their papers, she looked at the next page.  
  
“Alright, now what are the rules on food in diplomatic situations.”  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 25. Rolled 75. Roll succeeded.**  
 **Effect: Increases diplomacy chance  
Time Left: 2 turns**  
  
  
 **Build a Permanent Mine:**  
  
As the last of the materials flew in to the site, the miners moved forward, grabbing the boxes off the Construction Ship before it had even finished setting down. As they moved, they could see their supervisor jumping in to grab boxes himself.  
  
“Come on guys! We need to get this setup as fast as possible! The old man already has both of the other mines up and working, and if we want to beat him at his own game we’re gonna need to move fast!”  
  
His workers cheered, racing as they grabbed the materials and taking them to be setup.  
  
Their supervisor smiled, ‘With people like this, we’ll beat him in no time.’  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 5. Rolled 80. Roll succeeded.  
Effect: Adds 25,000 Lien per turn  
Time Left: 2 turn  
  
  
Design Drone Ship:**  
  
“Why are you adding a cockpit? It’s a drone ship, it doesn’t need a cockpit!”  
  
“What kind of ship doesn’t have a cockpit?”  
  
“A DRONE KIND”  
  
As the two argue, from a screen watching the proceedings three council members sigh at what they see.  
  
“They’ve argued about literally every piece so far. I didn’t even know there were that many parts to argue over.”  
  
“We might need to just cut our losses and try again in the future.”  
  
The three sighed, before standing.  
  
“All in agreement?”  
  
As everyone raised their hands, they stamped the sheet in front of them.  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 20. Rolled 10. Roll failed.**  
 **Effect:  
Time left:  
  
  
Setup Intelligence Department:**  
  
“So we’re finally away from the diplomacy department! I thought we’d never be free from those talks. Though I will miss watching Miss Danam trying to murder Mr Carna with her mind. Or Mr Scotch and his ability to fall asleep in the strangest places. I had a bet going on with some of them that he’s gonna eventually learn to sleep with his eyes open. What about you, Hallow? You miss anything?”  
  
His partner sighs, turning towards his cheerful friend.  
  
“Right now I’m missing that room we were working out of, and how quiet it was. Right now I can hear the workers putting up a wall and it’s like nails are being driven into my brain. I don’t know why I let you talk me into drinking that much last night, Dynia.”  
  
“Hey, at least these intelligence types should be easier to get an answer from on what they want, right?”  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 20. Rolled 85. Roll succeeded.  
Effect: Unlocks new intelligence options**  
 **Time Left: 3 turns  
  
  
Research Fighters:**  
  
“So how is the design coming along?”  
  
“We’ve managed to design a smaller version of the laser battery used by the Atlesian Airship. It’s current booster design uses quite a bit of combustion Dust for speed. While not the most economical choice, until we can design something better it’ll have to do.”  
  
“And the pilots haven’t found an issue with the piloting system?”  
  
“At first, but we managed to clear up the issues. Now we just need some actual tactics for them to use with it.”  
  
  
 **Minimum roll needed = 20. Rolled 25. Roll succeeded  
Effect: Gain one man space capable vehicles  
Time Left: 1 turn**  
  
  
Done! Hope to see all of your thoughts in the comments, and i hope to see all of you next turn as well!


	13. Turn 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before we're caught up and you can start voting!

If anyone has anything to ask me, suggest, or just wants to talk about this, feel free to comment or post in the discord! I don't always check the discord, but i am definitely on around my posting times, which is usually around 6pm est. I am almost always on here on the other hand, as it has all of my entertainment for at least the next 20 days. If anyone feels like I'm missing something that would help them, please tell me.  
  
AZDfox chose a reroll for any failed Eezo related research for his omake bonus.  
  
So it turns out i had made a mistake last round. You should have had 2 unassigned Construction ships instead of 1. In light of this, i will give you a choice between 3 omake points or removing 1 turn from an in progress actions (Do not put under plan)  
  
 **[] Omake points  
  
[] Remove turn from:**  
  
 **Turn 5:**  
  
  
You currently have 4 unassigned Modified Airships, each carrying 8 Modified Bullheads, and 3 unassigned Construction Ships.  
  


Spoiler: Budget Math

320,000 - 0(Diplomacy) - 75,000(Martial) - 50,000(Economy) - 100,000(Intelligence) - 5,000(Research) = 90,000  
90,000 + 50,000(Base Income) + 50,000(Mines) = 190,000

  
Budget: 190,000 Lien  
50,000 base income per turn  
50,000 Additional Income per turn  
Choose one option in each category.  
  
You are not required to choose an option in each category, these are just your options. You can decide to choose nothing in a category instead.  
  
Omake points are worth 5% added to any possible option  
  
 **Omake Points Available: 1  
  
In Progress Actions:**  
  


Spoiler: Diplomacy

Draft First Contact Protocols: 2 turns remaining  
[] Use Diplomacy action to remove 1 turn

Train Diplomacy Department: 2 turns remaining  
[] Use Diplomacy action to remove 1 turn

Spoiler: Martial

Upgrade Atlesian Knight Control Systems: 3 turns remaining  
[] Use Martial action to remove 1 turn

Spoiler: Economy

Build a Permanent Mine on Planetary Bodies:  
-Moon: 2 turns  
[] Use Economy Action to remove 1 turn

Spoiler: Intelligence

Explore Home System Planetary Bodies: 1 turn remaining  
[] Use Intelligence action to remove 1 turn

Draft First Contact Information Defenses: 1 turn remaining  
[] Use Intelligence action to remove 1 turn

Setup Intelligence Department: 3 turns remaining  
[] Use Intelligence action to remove 1 turn

Spoiler: Research

Research Eezo: 3 turns remaining  
[] Use Research Action to remove 1 turn

Research Fighters: Finishes this turn

  
**Diplomacy** :  
  
[] Train Diplomacy Department 2  
Time: 2 Turns  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: Increases Diplomacy Chance by 10%  
Cost: 25,000  
  
 ~~[] Refine First Contact Protocols  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Helps ensure friendly contact  
Cost: 50,000~~ (Finish First Contact Protocols)  
  
 **Martial:**  
  
[] Upgrade Shipyard  
Time: 3 turns  
Effect: Can construct small ships faster and construct larger ships (Cruiser and below)  
Cost: 200,000 Lien  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Construct Orbital Defense Station  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 60% (failure will not cause construction to fail, just add another turn)  
Effect: Acts as a defensive structure  
Cost: 750,000  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Design Drone Ship  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Adds drone ship to ship defenses and drone mining system  
Cost: 75,000  
  
[] Construct Military Ships  
Time: 2 turns  
Effect: Gain ships of selected type  
Chance: 85%  
Options are currently:

Spoiler: Options

~~-[] 1 Modified Airship  
Cost: 100,000~~ (Requires Upgraded Shipyard)

-[] 20 Fighters  
Cost: 25,000

~~-[] 8 Bullheads  
Cost: 25,000~~ (Requires available Airship or Station)

  
**Economy:**  
  
[] Build a permanent mine on available planetary body (how many)  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 95%  
Effect: 25,000 Lien per turn per mine automatically.  
Cost: 50,000 Lien per mine  
Options are currently:

Spoiler: Options

~~-[] The Moon~~ (All current mines built)  
 ~~-[] Mercury (requires ???)  
-[] Venus (requires ???)~~  
-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length until Swarm Mining system finished)  
 ~~-[] Jupiter (requires ???)  
-[] Saturn (requires ???)  
-[] Uranus (requires ???)  
-[] Neptune (requires ???)~~  
-[] Pluto (1 additional turn until Faster Gravity Drives finished)

Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Mine asteroids using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 85%  
Effect: Get 25,000 Lien on success.  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Build a construction ship  
Time: 1 turn  
Effect: Can operate construction options  
Cost: 50,000  
  
 **Intelligence:**  
  
[] Deploy probes to nearby systems  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain knowledge of nearby systems  
Cost: 20,000 Lien  
  
[] Explore Home System Planetary Bodies  
Time: 1 turn per choice  
Effect: Gain further knowledge on chosen planetary body  
Cost: 5,000 Lien per turn  
Requires: At least two ships per turn

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
-[] Mercury  
-[] Venus  
 ~~-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length)~~  
-[] Jupiter  
-[] Saturn  
-[] Uranus  
-[] Neptune  
-[] Pluto

  
(Additional options pending)  
  
 **Research:**  
  
[] Research Specialized Ship Classes (Frigates, Carriers, Dreadnoughts, etc)  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 35% (increases as you research and upgrade ships)  
Effect: Gain ability to design specialized ship classes  
Cost: 20,000  
  
[] Upgrade Bullheads with Fighter tech  
Time: 2 turn  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Bullheads now have combat capability and better space travel speed  
Cost: 75,000  
  
[] Research Upgraded ship type  
-[] Construction ship Mk 2  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: Raise survivability  
Cost: 50,000  
  
-[] Modified Airship Mk 1  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Raise survivability  
Cost: 10,000  
  
[] Research Faster Gravity Drives  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 40%  
Effect: Lowers time cost for exploration options (may have bonus with Eezo research)  
Cost: 100,000  
  
[] Research Alien Ruins **(WARNING: Starts special action round)**  
Time: Variable  
Effect: ???  
Cost: 50,000 to 300,000  
  
[] Research improved Mining Systems  
Time: 3 turns per system  
Effect: Allows mining on Extremely Hazardous Planets  
Cost: 100,000 per system

Spoiler: Options

-[] Heavy Gravity Mining System  
-[] Asteroid Swarm Mining System (Requires Drone Ship)

  
**Bonus:**  
The Kingdom's of Remnant have been relatively happy with what you've done so far, but their citizen's are becoming restless. They want new colonies, or failing that they want some more protection from Grimm. You will need to make a statement soon, even if it is telling them no.  
  
[] Promise to search for colonization prospects  
-Must find garden world within 10 turns, or citizens may rebel  
  
[] Promise more Grimm Protection  
-Must research Improved Colony Defense within 10 turns, or citizens may rebel  
  
[] Promise more Grimm Protection  
-Deploy 5 Modified Airships and 50 fighters to Remnant for 10 turns (cost of fighters will be deducted from income)(Must finish exploration action for last airship)  
  
[] Promise Nothing  
-Chance of Grimm Wave increased for 5 turns to 15%


	14. Turn 5 Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last nonvoting chapter! I'll see you next chapter!
> 
> [X] Plan Gotta Go Fast & Explore  
> -[X] Use Diplomacy action to remove 1 turn - Train Diplomacy Department  
> -[X] Use Martial action to remove 1 turn  
> -[X] Mine asteroids using Construction Ship for 2 turns  
> -[X] Deploy probes to nearby systems  
> -[X] Research Upgraded ship type  
> \--[X] Modified Airship Mk 1  
> -[X] Promise to search for colonization prospects  
> \--[X] Must find garden world within 10 turns, or citizens may rebel

**Turn 5 Results**  
  
**Train Diplomacy Department:**  
  
"Today we have a few Huntsman in to help us in our training. Our first Huntress will be acting as the opposite ambassador. Her semblance allows her to perfectly copy the actions, personality, and fighting style of others. We have provided her with a set of cultures, and she will be copying them. The second will be changing the appearance of the environment to match the culture, along with acting as secondary ambassadors along with the rest of their team."  
  
At this, the classroom quickly started taking out their Scrolls and dividing up into teams. One of the students raised their hand after looking over some notes.  
  
"What will be the scenario? Do we have any preexisting information?"  
  
The teacher tapped their scroll, making a hologram appear showing two ships.  
  
"The scenario is that a construction ship came across an alien vessel traveling through space. You are the first diplomatic team sent in, but unfortunately neither side had a culture primer available, so you have no idea what they will be like."  
  
Highlighting two sections on their scroll, they then pulled up two sections from the text book.  
  
"You must then use the primers on cultural architecture and body language we studied last week to determine what they are like culturally and personally, and negotiate a chance for future communication without flaws. If you succeed, you will pass those sections, and we will move on to the final textbook section," they said, turning to the last chapter, "Hostile first contact, both accidental and intentional, and how to respond."  
  
Closing the hologram, they turned to the class and smiled.  
  
"Now line up so you can go ahead and pass this. You have 15 minutes to prep if you need a refresher."  
  
  
**Minimum roll needed =**  
**Effect: Increases diplomacy chance  
Time Left: Finishes next turn**  
  
  
**Mine Asteroids Using Construction ship:**  
  
"So we just fly around looking for deposits?"  
  
"Pretty much. Mainly deposits too small for a permanent mine. Use the ship to tear it open, grab it up, and fly on to the next one."  
  
"Well, at least it's easy to find new ones. Shouldn't take long at all to hit our quota. If we had to sit out here for years i think I'd lose my mind."  
  
As the two looked out into the void of space, only interrupted by the sight of the small asteroid currently being broken apart in front of them, they nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is a bit boring. Peaceful, but boring."  
  
  
**Minimum roll needed = 15. Rolled 20. Roll succeeded.  
Effect: Adds 25,000 Lien on success  
Time Left: 1 turn remaining  
  
  
Upgrade Atlesian Knight Control Systems:**  
  
"So how exactly do we make them smarter? I mean, unless we make them sentient, I'm not sure what we can do."  
  
The engineer, took a long sip on his drink, despite the fact that it was mostly empty. He knew it annoyed his friend, and thus made sure to do it anytime he had a straw and a drink on hand.  
  
His programmer friend sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the program in front of him. Deciding to take a break, he turned his chair around so he could explain this to his less software intelligent friend.  
  
"Essentially, we had a few methods to work with. We narrowed it down to three in the end. One, have a singular super intelligent computer system that is in control of all bodies. Essentially, just a more advanced version of what we already have. Flaws being that it provides a single weak spot that can completely disable or control all attached robots. That's what Cobalt is working on, though i don't think it will work. Too much money for it with a glaring weakness that will pop up when there's too much cloud cover or something."  
  
The engineer, Sol, sat down in a nearby empty chair, leaning back as he though to himself.  
  
'Size issues alone for the control computer, that's one big weak-point'  
  
The programmer, Kale, started up again while Sol was thinking. "I am working on a sorta distributed intelligence. Essentially, low level systems and tactics are run off the robot frames. Gives them enough intelligence not to shoot out own people and to follow simple orders from soldiers. Then we have a slightly more advanced version of our control system that allows for better thinking and tactics by reducing the thinking load on the individual bot. Thus, they can still act without they system, but can be better if we have it."  
  
"Finally, you had what Checker was working on, which was supposed to be a fully distributed system using multiple low level programs in each bot that would connect to other bots, making them more intelligent the more there were, but he couldn't get it working."  
  
They sat in silence for a little longer, before Sol turned to his friend.  
  
"You wanna ditch and go get a burger?"  
  
  
**Minimum roll needed =**  
**Effect: Improve intelligence and security  
Time left: 2 turns remaining  
  
  
Deploy Probes to Nearby Systems:**  
  
"Two nearby systems detected. Unknown number of planets, though we do estimate a 15 year round trip travel time. We're sending five probes to each, so we can see what they're like. With any luck, one of these will have a garden world."  
  
'Maybe even both if we're really lucky.'  
  
As the probes approached the edge of the solar system. They watched the view screen showing the gaseous mixture surrounding their solar system. The strange material seemed to block all transmissions, which was part of the reason that they had to send probes. Even if they did have equipment to scan the systems, until they could penetrate the Veil over their system, scanning wouldn't be easy.  
  
"To think, here we are exploring entirely new worlds when twenty years ago we hadn't even left our own."  
  
"Lets just hope we find something, otherwise i think the council is gonna murder us after the speech the spokesman made."  
  
  
**Minimum roll needed = 20. Rolled 44. Roll succeeded.  
Effect: Gain knowledge of nearby systems**  
**Time Left: 5 turns  
  
  
Research Upgraded Airship:**  
  
"Do you wanna go to that Weiss Schnee concert this weekend? I've got an extra ticket cause a friend of mine called out."  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I've got this family thing. Parents aren't so happy that I've been staying up here so much, if I used my weekend to go see a concert instead of them, I'm pretty sure I'd have to deal with them insinuating that I don't care about them for the next two months."  
  
The man sighed, putting some sugar into his coffee before turning to his coworker.  
  
"I know what you mean. I've been working so many weekends that I'm pretty sure my friends are about to drag me out of here themselves. Syd is really going all in on this Airship. Do you think they'll let us name it? I mean it's pretty much an entirely new thing now with how much we've changed. Calling it a Modified Airship doesn't really fit anymore."  
  
"I don't know about us naming it, but they'll probably choose something good for this, and maybe the fighter while they're at it. Calling it by its model is getting annoying."  
  
  
**Minimum roll needed = 25. Rolled 63. Roll succeeded  
Effect: Gain one man space capable vehicles  
Time Left: Finishes next turn  
  
Bonus:  
  
Promise to Search for Colonization Prospects:**  
  
"We have heard what you are saying, we know the frustration you feel. Fifteen years ago, we talked about a new beginning in space, a chance to escape to the stars and start anew. A chance for your children and grandchildren to live in a world where Grimm are a history lesson. A chance to explore the stars. Today we reiterate that promise. We WILL find a garden world to colonize within thirty years. Even now, probes are being sent to nearby systems to find a new home for all people, and our scientists are putting their all into finding new ways to travel faster. We will not fail. We are not leaving the people of Remnant behind. We will show everyone that we are not just politicians spouting off rhetoric for votes, but men and women ready to do all we can for the people. ** Because the Concordiat does not fail!**

 **  
  
Effect: Chance to research gravity drives increased. 1 turn removed from Eezo and Gravity Drive research. On first Garden planet found, first wave of colonization funded  
  
Failure: Chance of rebellion**  
  
  
Done! So that was a time and a half. Trying to make mining interesting is difficult. Hopefully i can do some more character focused stories like the one for the airship. And also maybe just get better at writing in general. XD Hope to see all of your thoughts in the comments, and i hope to see all of you next turn as well!


	15. Turn 6

If anyone has anything to ask me, suggest, or just wants to talk about this, feel free to comment or post in the discord! I don't always check the discord, but i am definitely on around my posting times, which is usually around 6pm est. I am almost always on here on the other hand, as it has all of my entertainment for at least the next 8 days. If anyone feels like I'm missing something that would help them, please tell me.  
  
 **[x] Omake points  
  
[] Remove turn from:**  
  
 **Turn 6:**  
  
  
You currently have 10 unassigned Modified Airships, each carrying 8 Modified Bullheads, and 2 unassigned Construction Ships.  
  


Spoiler: Budget Math

190,000 - 0(Diplomacy) - 0(Martial) - 0(Economy) - 20,000(Intelligence) - 10,000(Research) = 160,000  
160,000 + 50,000(Base Income) + 50,000(Mines) + 25,000(Temp Income) = 285,000

  
Budget: 285,000 Lien  
50,000 base income per turn  
50,000 Additional Income per turn  
Choose one option in each category.  
  
You are not required to choose an option in each category, these are just your options. You can decide to choose nothing in a category instead.  
  
Omake points are worth 5% added to any possible option  
  
 **Omake Points Available: 4  
  
In Progress Actions:**  
  


Spoiler: Diplomacy

Draft First Contact Protocols: 1 turns remaining  
[] Use Diplomacy action to remove 1 turn

Train Diplomacy Department: Finishes this turn

Spoiler: Martial

Upgrade Atlesian Knight Control Systems: 1 turns remaining  
[] Use Martial action to remove 1 turn

Spoiler: Economy

Build a Permanent Mine on Planetary Bodies:  
-Moon: 1 turns  
[] Use Economy Action to remove 1 turn

Mine Asteroids Using Construction ship: 1 turn remaining

Spoiler: Intelligence

Explore Home System Planetary Bodies: Finishes this turn

Draft First Contact Information Defenses: Finishes this turn

Setup Intelligence Department: 2 turns remaining  
[] Use Intelligence action to remove 1 turn

Deploy Probes to Nearby Systems: 5 turns Remaining  
[] Use Intelligence action to remove 1 turn

Spoiler: Research

Research Eezo: 1 turns remaining  
[] Use Research Action to remove 1 turn

Research Upgraded Airship: Finishes this turn

  
**Diplomacy** :  
  
[] Train Diplomacy Department 2  
Time: 2 Turns  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: Increases Diplomacy Chance by 10%  
Cost: 25,000  
  
 ~~[] Refine First Contact Protocols  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Helps ensure friendly contact  
Cost: 50,000~~ (Finish First Contact Protocols)  
  
 **Martial:**  
  
[] Upgrade Shipyard  
Time: 3 turns  
Effect: Can construct small ships faster and construct larger ships (Cruiser and below)  
Cost: 200,000 Lien  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Construct Orbital Defense Station  
Time: 3 turns  
Chance: 60% (failure will not cause construction to fail, just add another turn)  
Effect: Acts as a defensive structure  
Cost: 750,000  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Design Drone Ship  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Adds drone ship to ship defenses and drone mining system  
Cost: 75,000  
  
[] Construct Military Ships  
Time: 2 turns  
Effect: Gain ships of selected type  
Chance: 85%  
Options are currently:

Spoiler: Options

~~-[] 1 Modified Airship  
Cost: 100,000~~ (Requires Upgraded Shipyard)

-[] 20 Fighters  
Cost: 25,000

~~-[] 8 Bullheads  
Cost: 25,000~~ (Requires available Airship or Station)

  
**Economy:**  
  
[] Build a permanent mine on available planetary body (how many)  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 95%  
Effect: 25,000 Lien per turn per mine automatically.  
Cost: 50,000 Lien per mine  
Options are currently:

Spoiler: Options

~~-[] The Moon~~ (All current mines built)  
 ~~-[] Mercury (requires ???)  
-[] Venus (requires ???)~~  
-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length until Swarm Mining system finished)  
 ~~-[] Jupiter (requires ???)  
-[] Saturn (requires ???)  
-[] Uranus (requires ???)  
-[] Neptune (requires ???)~~  
-[] Pluto (1 additional turn until Faster Gravity Drives finished)

Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Mine asteroids using Construction Ship  
Time: Until Ended  
Chance: 85%  
Effect: Get 25,000 Lien on success.  
Requires: Construction Ship  
  
[] Build a construction ship  
Time: 1 turn  
Effect: Can operate construction options  
Cost: 50,000  
  
 **Intelligence:**  
  
[] Deploy probes to nearby systems  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Gain knowledge of nearby systems  
Cost: 20,000 Lien  
  
[] Explore Home System Planetary Bodies  
Time: 1 turn per choice  
Effect: Gain further knowledge on chosen planetary body  
Cost: 5,000 Lien per turn  
Requires: At least two ships per turn

Spoiler: Options

-[] The Moon  
-[] Mercury  
-[] Venus  
 ~~-[] Mars  
-[] Asteroid Belt (Has double turn length)~~  
-[] Jupiter  
-[] Saturn  
-[] Uranus  
-[] Neptune  
-[] Pluto

  
(Additional options pending)  
  
 **Research:**  
  
[] Research Specialized Ship Classes (Frigates, Carriers, Dreadnoughts, etc)  
Time: 5 turns  
Chance: 35% (increases as you research and upgrade ships)  
Effect: Gain ability to design specialized ship classes  
Cost: 20,000  
  
[] Upgrade Bullheads with Fighter tech  
Time: 2 turn  
Chance: 80%  
Effect: Bullheads now have combat capability and better space travel speed  
Cost: 75,000  
  
[] Research Upgraded ship type  
-[] Construction ship Mk 2  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 50%  
Effect: Raise survivability  
Cost: 50,000  
  
-[] Modified Airship Mk 2  
Time: Complete next turn  
Chance: 75%  
Effect: Improve Laser Battery  
Cost: 50,000  
  
[] Research Faster Gravity Drives  
Time: 2 turns  
Chance: 60%  
Effect: Lowers time cost for exploration options (may have bonus with Eezo research)  
Cost: 100,000  
  
[] Research Alien Ruins **(WARNING: Starts special action round)**  
Time: Variable  
Effect: ???  
Cost: 50,000 to 300,000  
  
[] Research improved Mining Systems  
Time: 3 turns per system  
Effect: Allows mining on Extremely Hazardous Planets  
Cost: 100,000 per system

Spoiler: Options

-[] Heavy Gravity Mining System  
-[] Asteroid Swarm Mining System (Requires Drone Ship)

  
**Bonus:**  
You have quite a few new ships, but many of them are still using the model name or the Modified tag. This is not quite representative of what they are, so it's time to name them!  
  
Fighter:  
[] Wasp  
[] Lancer  
[] Rapier  
[] Write in  
  
Modified Airship  
[] Wyvern  
[] Nevermore  
[] Goliath  
[] Write in  
  
 **Please vote in plan format. Voting ends at 6 PM EST tomorrow**


End file.
